


Retrospect

by Sulktora



Series: Unleashed [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: A second part to Unleashed, Awkward situations, Bonding around sparkling/ creating creator bond, Depression (kinda?), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Height Differences, M/M, Make up sex, Makes Optimus mad and sad, Megatorn fixes things, Megatorn says stupid things, Megatron is not the brightess, Not Beta Read, Not a gift writing, Oral Sex, Other, Pregnant Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Fantasy (kinda?), Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Size Difference, Size Kink, Some Angst with a Happy Ending, Spark Re-Bonding, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Sweet read really, Tags Are Hard (I guess), Unplanned Pregnancy (child is wanted), Unresolved Sexual Tension, don't know what else to warn you of, happy hugs are given
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulktora/pseuds/Sulktora
Summary: In retrospect Megatron thinks he maybe should have not done what he did to Optimus. If being kicked out of his own berth chambers is any indication.A second part to Unleashed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A plot bunny bit me oh so kindly so I’ll wrote it for not biting me as hard as some others have. lol

Megatron sighed as he read another report.

It seems that after disappearing for 50 Solar cycles tends to make one’s workload of running an army build up quite a bit, _who knew right_?

Megatron’s optic twitched as he read the report, it was not old as some he had previously read, but he thought by now it would have been solved!

It was only due to Strika keeping every report up to date of what had gotten fixed and what had not.

Megatron was sure without her doing that he would have been one very unhappy mech, but his _sudden banishment_ from his own berth chambers left him with little choice. He had free time now and these reports had to be done that and some just could not be approved by anyone else, but him.

Megatron rubs at his chest plates a bit like he had been as of late, his spark was acting up due to the new bond he made with Optimus. This reminded Megatron of his new mate; who had kicked him out of what was supposed to be _their_ shared berth room.

In retrospect Megatron knew Optimus had acted correctly, after an orn of fragging and merging their sparks a lot, then Optimus began throwing up an orn later and getting checked up by Hook.  
Who happily announced his congratulations on their _impending_ creatorhood, which in turn _highly_ angered Optimus.

Megatron knew of course what he had said after Optimus blamed him for sparking him up was not a very wise. Because telling your newly bonded mate ‘ _Well you weren’t complaining._ ’ or ‘ _It was bound to happen better now than later._ ’ and the most stupid thing to say was ‘ _So says the one who didn’t have bolt installed to prevent it from happening._ ’

It was the last one that really got Megatron kicked out of the berth chambers, so all Megatron could do was wait for Optimus to let him back in.  
Megatron already tried to _apologize_ , but that didn’t go over well either. But course it hadn’t due to him having his friends _procured_ , while he was trying to apologize and brought to Optimus at the same time. Which left him still kicked out of the berth chambers.

Megatron rubbed his chest plates again, they both needed to merge sparks again soon, their bond was only two orns old. They both needed more than that to have their bond settle; a full Meta-cycle in fact which would benefit their growing sparkling.

Of course, Optimus would not let him touch him now since he apparently _broke_ his trust; Megatron had protested of course saying that he didn’t _beguile_ him in any form.

Optimus didn’t believe any of it and Megatron _silently_ agreed and knew he could not blame him for feeling that way.

Optimus had been a valve virgin and mechs like that didn’t have contraceptive bolts installed in their valves to prevent getting sparked up. If they did well they’d no longer have a seal in their valves, and so Megatron should have controlled himself and had used a cover or a ring for his spike at the least.

After all, it was hard to get one sparked up by just merging sparks, but not impossible it was a 4% chance of happening that everyone knew, the chances of forming a bond was high by doing that. Then again Megatron had aimed to claim Optimus as his mate and Optimus claimed him right back.

Now getting sparked up by just interfacing had normal chance of 90% of getting sparked up due to transfluids possibly being in one’s gestation chamber, if none got in chances of getting sparked up was very low about 1% chance of happening, that was easier to prevent if one was careful. Something Optimus and Megatron were not doing during their bonding night.  
Plus if two mech’s charges synced up in resonance with each other during a spark merge made that percentage jump up by 5%, but that added to the 4% during a spark merge made it jump up to a total of 9% chance of getting sparked up. Which that happened during the spark merge for them both and they didn’t want to stop either, thus once again they were not being careful.

So, of course, Optimus’ gestation chamber had opened and Megatron was pretty sure he had filled it past its capacity the first time they interfaced. Then spark merging while at the same time during the second round of interfacing made that percentage go to 94% chance of getting sparked up.  
Then with Optimus’ charge and his charge syncing up in resonance percentage during the merge that only boosted it all to 100% chance of Optimus getting sparked up easily.

Which added with all that had happened till now pretty much equaled up to him being kicked out of the berth chamber by his new mate.   
Thus he was forced to stay in his office and having to use its hidden back room that served as a mini berth room for him from time to time.

Megatron sighs and tossed the report down on his desk deciding he needed to take a break, he had been at the report files pretty much all this megacycle. Taking a groon break would not hurt if anything maybe a short flight around the ship would be best with deciding that damned problem on the report file.

Megatron made his way to the space docking bay after of course locking his office, then sending Strika a ping of where he was going to be so she didn’t go storming through the ship trying the find him.

~

Optimus slowly rolled to one side of the large berth and then to the other, before looking down at his still flat lower belly plates. He was going to be a creator and he was unsure about that, along with feeling very alone he thought Megatron would have come storming in by now demanding to be let back in regardless.

Yet he hadn’t and Optimus spark ached a bit from this, surely Megatron knew he was feeling upset _right_? Then again Ratchet had said a newly formed bond took a while to settle and it took a lot of merges before it finally got use to being linked to another.

Normally a newly formed link had to be strengthened for a full Meta-cycle was what Ratchet told him; along with telling him that he needed many things for the new growing sparkling, he was carrying.

Ratchet had even said with merging that much would tend to the Sparkling’s needs much better that way. Of course, Ratchet had also told him he’d need an infusion of new trans-metal fluids from the Sparkling’s Sire soon too or else he’d frag the next mech or feme he saw, due to his instincts telling him to find a way to provide for his sparking.

Optimus sighed again and his spark pulses a bit trying to find the other half that it had attached to not so long ago, Optimus groans waiting for the hollow feeling he got when his spark didn’t find its new other half like it normally did.   
Instead, it gripped on to it other half this time making Optimus gasp in surprise and he looked up at the door hoping Megatron was standing there.

Optimus frowns when he didn’t see anyone at the door or inside the room, wondering how the frag? Then he felt the other half to his spark tug at him and he looks towards the small window that allowed one to stare out into space. With a pensive look he got up from the berth and went to the window and what he saw surprised him for a second, Megatron was outside the ship flying and not too far away from where their _shared_ berth chamber is.

Of course, Megatron was not close enough for Optimus to see him fully just his frame flying around outside the ship, Optimus felt sad at this he wanted Megatron back there with him right now not just being outside flying close enough for his spark to feel his.

Damn it he missed his mate.

~

Megatron jolted to stop in a mid-spin maneuver feeling the sadness leaking from Optimus’ spark then noted where he was flying, not too far from where their berth chambers were on the ship. It really shouldn’t have surprised him that he’d fly close to where his spark pulled him too and that was where he could get closest to his young strong willed little mate.

Megatron slowly made his way close to the spot where his little mate was from outside of the ship, then looked through the small window spotting Optimus looking back who seemed a bit surprised by him suddenly being there.

Megatron opened a com to Optimus hoping he’d answer and luckily Optimus did.

 **“Hello, there pretty little mech,”** Megatron said over the com.

Optimus grinned at this and said. **“Hello to you too.”** Megatron’s spark pulsed happily at the greeting. **“What brings a big handsome mech like you here I wonder?”** Optimus said teasingly over the com.

 **“Well word had reached me of a very beautiful mech being here on this ship and I had to see if it was true for myself; I must confess you are much more than beautiful,”** Megatron said fondly and if he could in his alt mode he would have given Optimus a very charming grin.

 **“I see, thank you for saying so. Of course, I must ask what can I give you for such a lovely compliment?”** Optimus asked playfully, Megatron thought for a moment then came up with a good answer.

 **“If it’s not too bold of me, but may I have a kiss from a wonder such as you?”** Megatron said back flirtingly.

 **“Oh…well you see I can’t give you that, you see I’m bonded and if I did that my mate would be very displeased with me for doing such a thing with a mech I just met,”** Optimus said back in a fake concerned way.

 **“Surely you can make such an exception for me maybe?”** Megatron flirted right back.

 **“No, I could never betray my mate like that,”** Optimus said a fake teasing protest.

 **“I understand, but please tell me where is your mate now? I can’t imagine them leaving you alone for so long, doing such a thing seems wrong and cruel to such a young lovely mech like you.”** Megatron said his spark a tightening up a bit, but kept up the flirting tone.

Optimus’ optics lower for second before glancing back up at Megatron and said. **“They are currently out for a flight, you see they are a flight frame and I am not. I do wish they return soon, I very lonely here by myself. I do miss my mate, that and their sparkling misses them too.”** Optimus said in a light sadden tone through the com.

 **“I see; I hope then that they return to you soon. Also, forgive me for asking a kiss from you, a mech like me should know better may I have a blessing from you instead?”** Megatron asked bringing back the happy tone through the com which made Optimus smile at him.

 **“I guess I could, what kind of blessing do you want?”** Optimus asked this time playfully barely a hint of sadness in the tone.

 **“That I may see you once again, even if it’s only for a little while?”** Megatron asked, also had double meaning he was asking if he could be let back into the berth chambers and be with Optimus again.

 **“I would like that, maybe we can talk face to face and not through a port side window?”** Optimus said and suggested.

 **“I would like that; also I hope your mate returns soon to you. Because a precious lovely mech like you should be taken care of and respected, along with loved.”** Megatron said readying his thrusters to take him back to the landing bay and then make a beeline towards Optimus’ and his berth chambers.

 **“Thank you for your sweet words they have made my day better, but I suggest you to fly away now my mate might be returning at any moment and he would become jealous, I’d hate for you to be harmed by them.”** Optimus teased back.

 **“Until we meet again lovely one,”** Megatron said and flew off, shutting the com down and quickly made his way back into the ship.

~

Megatron landed and quickly went through the cleaning process as fast as he could, then came out of the landing bay with one thing on his mind embracing his mate.

“Lord Megatron?” Strika said appearing from another hall.

“Not now, I have to get to my mate,” Megatron said.

“Finally going to reclaim your berth chamber?” She asked teasingly.

“In a way, but no my mate wants me I will not disappoint them,” Megatron said.

“Good, and for while I thought I’d have to tell you to go to them anyway, after all, your bond to them is still new,” Strika said off handily, Megatron only rolls his optics at her and scoffs.

“My mate and I know each other very well to know when we need each other; your concern is noted of course,” Megatron said as casually as he could, really wanting to end the small talk fast he really wanted to see Optimus so bad.

“Of course My Lord, I leave you to taking care of your mate.” She said and left down the hall Megatron just left.

Megatron mentally shrugged at this and quickly went on his way to his rooms.

~

Optimus paced nervously by the berth, wondering how he should greet Megatron yes they just spoke not so long ago, but that was kinda different then. “Frag it I should go to him,” Optimus said to himself and headed towards the door, only for it to open right in front of him.

Optimus looked up and saw Megatron staring right at him; both looked at each other for a while until a small flicker of something appeared in their shared gaze.   
Megatron easily scooped Optimus up and walked in through the door shutting and locking behind him and he kissed Optimus deeply, surprising him for a second.

He pushed Optimus up against one of the walls and just tried his best to devour his smaller mate’s plump lips, Optimus responded back in kind opening his mouth allowing him to slip his glossa in to wrestle with Optimus’ shy glossa.  
They both pulled apart gasping for breath before they both smiled at each other.

“Hi,” Optimus said in a shy happy tone.

“Hi.” Megatron purred back and nuzzled Optimus’ neck lovingly.

“I missed you,” Optimus said kissing the top of Megaton’s helm as he nuzzled him.

“Oh?  And I’ve heard you been talking to strange mechs while missing me.” Megatron said in a fake serious voice in a teasing tone clearly.

“I have, but only telling them that I miss you and that you are my mate,” Optimus said back slightly playful, but the small undertone of sadness was there and Megatron picked up on that.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know what to do and you kicked me out of the room and told me to not come back in until you said so. You are quite forceful when you want to be you know.” Megatron said with a light chuckle, Optimus smiles a bit at that.

“I over reacted I know of course after bonding to you would have sparked me up, it was quite intense. I also thought you’d force your way back in sooner before now, I guess I was wrong.” Optimus said looking away only for Megatron to grip his chin and have him look back at him.

“I should have if it would have made you happy, but I thought it wouldn’t so I stayed away. I guess we have both have to work on reading each other as mates now and not just as one mech to another.” Megatron said.

“Yeah.” Optimus agreed and then a quite silence fell between them.

“So the mech you met, did he ask anything from you?” Megatron asked wanting to be rid melancholy that was beginning to creep in around them.

“Umm he did ask me for a kiss, _but_ I told him I couldn’t. Being mated and all, also I’d never betray you like that.” Optimus said in a kind tender playful way.

Megatron grinned widely at Optimus willingness to play along with him, truly it was something then he just kissed Optimus again who moans into the kiss and squeaked when Megatron squeezed his aft. Megatron lifts Optimus higher and took him over to the berth before laying Optimus down on the berth gently before climbing up onto it too.

“ _You're_ eager,” Optimus said in a playful teasing tone, which drew and rumbling growl from Megatron, who loomed over him in a very arousing way.

“Oh teasing me my dear mate I just might have to _tease_ you back, tell me do you know what a spark kiss is?” Megatron asked in a very dark seductive tone.

“Just a little,” Optimus said a bit shy about what Megatron had in mind right now.

Megatron chuckles and said in a low purring tone. “I’ll show you what it _means_ and in every way tonight.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make up time. ^_^
> 
> I did say there would be chapters for this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got something written!

“Will it hurt the sparkling?!” Optimus asked remembering he was carrying.

“No, if anything it will help our little light get to know me better,” Megatron said caressing Optimus chest and lower plate areas of where the little one was going to be around at when their frame began to grow.

“Ok, so what do you need me to do?” Optimus asked in a shy and yet seductive way.

“First I need you to open your chest plates, and if you start feeling eager you can open your lower panels next.” Megatron purred, Optimus gulped at this nervously and gasped loudly as Megatron hands trailed up his sides.

“Oh, Primus,” Optimus said breathlessly not sure as of why he suddenly felt more sensitive to touch, and his chest panel snapped open quicker than he thought they would.

“I’m still in awe of seeing your spark every time,” Megatron said gazing at Optimus exposed spark. “So bright and gold, how did I get such a rare spark to be mine?” Megatron said lovingly as he traced his claws around the open chest plate’s seams making Optimus cry out and arch in pleasure.

“ _Your…your_ one to talk, you got a _white_ spark an _innocent_ spark some would say,” Optimus said in a pleasure strain voice.

“Ahh, but we both know I’m far from _innocent_ my dear mate. Now relax you’re going to like this.” Megatron purred before gathering a small electrical charge centered on his lips.

He grins and kisses Optimus’ lips with a crackling charge sparked between their lips and glossas.

“Ah!” Optimus cried and jolted back in surprise. “Ow.” He said licking his shocked lips and glossa, Megatron chuckled at this before leaning in again only to get Optimus to turn his face to the side and eye him warily.

“Come now my dear it was only a small secondary spark kiss.” Megatron teased, Optimus huffed. “Did it really hurt that much?” Megatron asked now concerned.

“No, it just surprised me; are all spark kisses like that?” Optimus asked, Megatron chuckled and nodded.

“It’s just one of the things that can be done during very intense pleasure is just sharpens everything and feels wonderful,” Megatron said Optimus only nods licking his lips a bit from the shock.

“Now I’ll show you the second kind of spark kiss,” Megatron said as he leans down tapping on his chest plates to open, which Optimus did after a bit of wariness. Megatron lightly places a kiss on the first layer of Optimus’ now exposed spark. Optimus cried out as hot pleasure wash through his whole frame, sending his eager charge soaring higher and faster than it ever had been before.

Once the rush settled Optimus looked at Megatron, who was smirking at him from where he was hovering over his still open chest plates. “Did I just overload from that?” Optimus asked.

“No, I just sent your pleasure net on high alert; also the time apart has made you extra sensitive. Of course the same is for me, so again?” Megatron asked Optimus nods shakily.  
What Megatron did next makes Optimus squirm and shiver.   
Megatron enjoyed his mate trembling under him as his glossa laved at his spark and delighted in the crackling charge he was tasting only to then jolted back a bit as sharp zap ran over his glossa nearly numbing it.

“Megatron?!” Optimus asked confused and concerned when he jolted back, Megatron only glanced at Optimus before leaning back down over his exposed spark and smiled softly before looking up at Optimus lovingly. “What?” Optimus asked confused about what was making him so happy.

“Our little one apparently took offense to me tasting your spark and zapped me for it,” Megatron said with a chuckle.

“Sorry, I’m not sure how to tell them to not do that,” Optimus said embarrassed.

“No don’t worry about it; I partly did that to get them to come out. They’re so small, and they have your spark color and have a halo of white around them.” Megatron said describing the little one who was now in front of Optimus’ spark and flaring its little light at Megatron clearly not wanting to share his carrier’s spark space with its Sire’s glossa.“Such assertiveness, even at this stage.” Megatron said just looking at his own offspring at such a small simple precious state.

“I believe that comes from you…Megatron please I need.” Optimus pleaded the charge lingering high in his system.

Megatron grins and kissed Optimus’ spark lightly once more before quickly moving down Optimus frame towards his valve cover that instantly snapped back.

“Looks who's  a little _eager_ now,” Megatron said teasingly.

“That hardly fair, you kept me waiting.” Optimus protested when Megatron trailed his fingers against his valve’s entrance that was becoming very wet and eager to be fragged.

“All in good time, we’ve not gotten to the third spark kiss yet, and that only happens during interface,” Megatron said.

“That didn’t happen the first time with us interfacing, why would it now?” Optimus asked.

“I only mates do the third kind of spark kiss, I’ve not gotten to it just yet. That would give us both just an edge that is not as sharp as the first and yes much more intense than the second.” Megatron said with a smirk.

“Alright, _but_ why would the third happen when it didn’t before?” Optimus said blushing then asked making Megatron grin even more.

“The third can’t be done during a bond being forged; also I think we both were _enjoying each other_ alot after that well thinking of doing it slipped my mind,” Megatron said with a seductive grin that earned him a shy grin from Optimus.

“Because we are mates, though our bond is not as strong… _yet_ …only mates can share in the third kind of spark kiss.” He said lovingly, before capturing Optimus lips again before he could ask further after all a spark kiss like this was something experienced not explained.

Given Megatron had never done the second and third before, only the first in his youth which was a long time ago.   
To say he was eager to try this was an understatement, that and he wanted to give Optimus something that he had never given another and for once be the one having a first something with him.

Which that felt so right to finally give a gift like this to Optimus; it was something new for them both and he knew he’d never regret doing this with Optimus.

~

Optimus whimpered as Megatron slowly inserted his middle digit into his valve, but didn’t add any others or begin thrusting either making him squirm in need and want. “Megatron please I need… AHHH!”

Optimus arched when Megatron suddenly pushed up hard in a certain place inside his valve making the pleasure spike high before he slumped on the berth feeling pleased yet unsatisfied.

“Well I’m surprised I didn’t think that would work, but I’m glad it did,” Megatron said in a rumbling pleased tone.

“What?” Optimus asked partly confused about what Megatron was talking about.

“Your spike is out,” Megatron said in a purring pleased tone as he stroked it slightly making Optimus arch into his hand.

“But it’s stopped pressurizing a while ago due to the sparkling.” Optimus gasped out only to moan when Megatron squeezed his spike in a very teasing way with his claws rubbing the tip of his spike making it strain against the rising need to overload.

“I know, but the third spark kiss is different and it can only involve a carrier and a warframe. It’s also said to be the most intense feeling next to a spark bond forming that is; I wanted to try this earlier with you, but I messed up and made you upset.” Megatron said in partly sadden tone.

“Don’t dwell on it; show me this third kind of spark kiss instead,” Optimus said and spread his leg wider, which made Megatron chuckle in very dark tone, before looking up at Optimus with a very dangerous lustful look.

“As much as your valve my dear mate is teasing me to ravish it in every way possible; the third kinda of spark kiss does not involve your valve, but mine instead,” Megatron said with a chuckle as Optimus’ optics go wide.

Optimus was so use to being spiked that he didn’t know how to feel about spiking Megatron, it warred between being eager and fearing that he’d not be enough for Megatron.   
After all, he had high interface drive, Optimus’ partly sore valve after the nearly constant interface sessions from a few days they had before after forming their bond proved that.

Then before Optimus could protest or say anything Megatron snapped both his own interface panels back allowing Optimus to see Megatron’s valve for the first time.   
While his spike was mostly ebony black with deeply colored red and purple bio light patterns on it with faintly seen silver ridges all along his spike.   
Megatron’s valve’s patterns were nearly opposite to his spike yet matched very well, bright silver and bright red and purple bio-lights and tiny lines of ebony black around his valve’s lips.

“Like what you _see_?” Megatron purred as he partly kneeled and straddle Optimus’ waste showing off his equipment to him.

Optimus gulped at the sight unable to answer of course Megatron chuckles we he noticed Optimus’ spike leak a bit of pre-fluid, which was answer enough for him.   
“I think _your spike_ just answered for you, my dear mate,” Megatron said with a pleased growl.

Optimus blushed after he glanced down at his spike that twitched in eagerness while his valve also clenched in need.

Megatron couldn’t help himself as he up the ante, as he used one hand to spread his valve lips open and the other to spread his valve entrance to loving the rev he heard come from Optimus’ engines.

“Megatron…” Optimus stuttered not sure of what to say he _really_ liked what he was seeing, but had no clue of how to act to this.

Megatron grinned as he stopped teasing Optimus with his display he knew Optimus’ charge was higher than ever now which was just what he wanted; so he leaned forwards and kissed him drawing him out of his lustful daze.

Because he had not gotten to the _fun part_ just yet and knew Optimus would like what came next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well all I got till next chapter, which is not written just yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited and highly anticipated update a good many readers have been waiting for.
> 
> Dun dun dun! (Drum roll.) A new Chapter.  
> ~  
> (Write flops over and does not move for few seconds, Wolfstash walks in and drags said writer away and tucks them into bed.)
> 
> *Writer has lost much sleep writing this so please enjoy while they rest up before they do any more updates to any stories, thank you.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Megatron bonds with his little bitlet and getting himself some loving from Optimus' spike. ;D

 

Optimus responded to the kiss eagerly his spike and valve eager for attention he desperately sucked on Megatron’s glossa, which only earned his purr of approval from Megatron.

Wanting more than just that he bit Megatron’s lower lip hard to get his point across of him wanting to get on with it, which that earned a growl from Megatron who in turn bit Optimus’ lower lip while drawing energon unlike Optimus’ own bite only hurting.

“Careful Optimus I bite harder.” Megatron purred as he sucked lightly on his now slightly bleeding lower lip, before plunging his glossa into his mouth relentlessly.

Optimus was so caught up in the kiss he didn’t notice Megatron positioning his valve over his spike until his spike was encased into Megatron’s valve.

Megatron visibly snarled at the feeling of being spiked after a long time he had forgotten how good it could be and he shuttered in pleasure.

He trembled when he felt the hard charge coming from Optimus’ spike teasing his inner valve sensors and groans when Optimus partly thrusts up into him.

Optimus trembled in pleasure at the feel of Megatron’ valve clamping down on him and the way Megatron was reacting to his spike. “Megatron…are you ok?” He asked in a breathless voice.

“Yes, it’s just been a long time for me. Frag!” Megatron cursed as his charge spikes up when Optimus’ charge went higher making the pleasure almost turn to pain against all his nodes which nearly made him overload right then and there.

Of course, Optimus was about to ask how this would help them feel the third kind of spark kiss, only Megatron answered his question before he could ask.

“I just need a second to accept the charge coming from your spike, because if I can’t then this will hurt me,” Megatron said forcing himself to calm down as he adjusted to the higher charge crackling along Optimus’ spike.

“Then why risk it?” Optimus asked a bit panicked last thing he wanted to do was hurt Megatron.

“Because the charge is going to bounce back and forth between us once I’ve…ah…gotten used to it. You see carriers build up a lot of charge in their spikes when sparked, it tends to give feedback loop to the sparklings building frame; most isn’t always used not in the early stages like right now…grrr…fragit!” Megatron said trying to explain while adjusting, finally, he did and took in a few deep breaths.

“Won’t that harm the sparkling?” Optimus asked slightly panting as he now noticed the change and the charge between them now that Megatron had adjusted.

“No, our sparkling will be fine and safe. Trust me I wouldn’t try this if it would harm our little, no amount of pleasure is worth harming them.” Megatron says softly happy that Optimus cared about their sparkling as much as he did. “It’s just later we can’t do this at all, plus your spike can’t pressurize even if I tried the same trick I did just now later. It’s a safety measure in our frames for when we are carrying.” Megatron explained.

“How do you know all this?” Optimus asked yet really wanted to get things going with his pleasure building.

“I’ll tell you later love; right now let’s focus on something else. I’ll explain things later.” Megatron said and clenched his valve down making Optimus moan and again partly thrust up.

Megatron began to move his hips up and down riding Optimus’ spike carefully as the charge in his spike kept him on the edge of almost too much to handle.

He had never done this before, but had heard it was amazing to feel as long as both partners were willing to do this in the early stages of a carrying cycle and if both could handle it.

He has been told that yes a Carrier could handle it, but very rarely could the one not carrying namely due to possibly of overcharge burns to valve nodes.

In theory, a warframe getting fragged by the one carrying could handle it than a non-warframe, if they were careful of course.

Optimus began to wither as Megatron moved on his spike faster.

“I’m not too small am I?” Optimus asked wondering if he was pleasing Megatron enough even with his spike’s size.

Megatron stopped his movements at that question and grins before he pressed his interface equipment fully against Optimus’ then asked. “You feel that pressing on the head of your spike?” Optimus nods at this question. “Good, because that is the back of my valve and you’re pressing right against my own gestation chamber entrance, it cycled open a while ago. Trust me, my sweet mate you are well endowed enough to reach every part of my valve and stretch it fully open.” Megatron said with tiny pant in his voice and began to ride Optimus’ spike a bit faster.

Optimus shivered at this knowledge and kinda wished now that he had spiked Megatron sooner if he had known his spike was large enough to please him in return. Oh well, Optimus would do so while he could until his own frame locked his spike away for the rest of his carrying.

As Megatron sped up his movements which slowly became a bit sloppy he felt the need to bond with Optimus and get on to the third spark kiss, at last, so he leans over again and panted right next to Optimus’ audio receptor saying. “We need to bond…for the…” Megatron struggled to say, but luckily Optimus understood despite the pleasure dulling his concentration a bit.

Both parted their chest plates and didn’t pause in pressing them together. As they did that the shared pleasure from both of their frames and spark spiraled higher, Optimus and Megatron nearly became lost in the feeling only to draw back when a confused feeling spiked between them that was not from either of them.

This seemed to bring them back a bit from the high they were feeling.

“What is...?” Optimus began asked through the bond.

“Our little they are confused about what is happening let's reassure them that all is well,” Megatron said and carefully guided Optimus along the other line in their bond that connected them both to their sparkling.

“Are they alright?” Optimus asked a little worried even despite the pleasure he was still feeling in the physical interfacing and spark bonding.

“Yes, they are just confused about what is happening is all. They are more use to you more than me right now.” Megatron answered.

“I’m sorry,” Optimus said feeling a bit sad from pushing Megatron away.

“It’s alright we got time for them to get use to me, now let’s do that third spark kiss,” Megatron said with a light laugh through the bond.

“But how is that done?” Optimus asked next his worry fading.

“Well another reason it’s called third spark kiss, it actually involves well-bonded mechs and one of them having a sparkling of course. We are going to give our little sparkling a kiss, or well form a bond between the sire and the sparkling by adding another thread to our own bond.” Megatron explained through the bond which was much easier than verbally telling Optimus thankfully.

“Really?” Optimus asked in wonder, he hadn’t known that well namely because he was sparkling center raised, thus really didn’t have a creator bond ever in his life.

“Yes and don’t worry you’ll be great carrier they already love you that I’m sure of,” Megatron said knowing Optimus’ past because of the bond and his worries. “Ready?” Megatron asked as he gathered his being around their sparkling waiting to be allowed to form a bond with them too.

Given, of course, he did share a small bond already with their sparkling, but it needed more to it, carriers formed a strong bond instantly.  
Sires had to form a stronger bond than the one already there with the little due to not being the one to carry them.  
It was an old safety measure in case the sire somehow died while the carrier was carrying, so it would not affect the little that much.  
It wouldn’t get rid of the feelings from the carrier, but the little in turn would be safe and the carrier could carry to full term with or without a Sire.

Optimus managed to take a deep breath in-between the noises he was making due to the physical feelings he was still feeling, but that helped steady him and help him calmly encourage their little one to accept its sire and his bond mate.

Megatron felt more over the spark bond that in his body of Optimus giving him the ready signal.

Megatron carefully began to engulf their little in his own spark as he embraced Optimus’ spark at the same time.

For second the little spark flared in panic only to calm down when Optimus’ golden spark remained steady and unworried, so they slowly reached out to the other spark a very large white spark.

Megatron nearly shouted with joy as the little reach out to him, he eagerly came in and embraced little light along with Optimus’ spark with his own.  
The bond between Megatron and the sparkling began to form as the little began to feed off his own spark’s charge instead of just Optimus’.  
With that Megatron began to pour his love and care into the bond forming and the bond he already had with Optimus, who just was supporting his sparkling in embracing their Sire fully.

Soon the bond had formed the little settled back with its carrier to rest after meeting its Sire for the first time and feeding on a new source which it had come to like just is did from its carrier.

Of course with that the pleasure that both Optimus and Megatron had partly blocked out for while during Megatron forming a sire bond to their sparkling came rushing back in a wave, making both gasp in need before beginning again to reach for their climaxes.

“NOW!” Megatron yells through the bond which was enough for Optimus while making his whole frame become like a live wire as he overloaded while he thrusts up into Megatron’s valve and allow his spark to pulse out in very hard waves.

Megatron trembled as his spark road the waves of pulsing charges Optimus’ spark gave off, before bouncing them back to Optimus as he flooded Megatron’ valve and gestation chamber with transfluids.

~

Both shutter and pant as they came down from their shared overloads, Megatron struggled to not flop on top of Optimus not wanting to crush him with his heavier weight.

Megatron recovered first and separated their sparks that were still mingling with each other and fawning over their sparkling who was now resting peacefully.

“Oh wow.” Optimus gasped out as he came back to himself, Megatron then leans back and carefully got off Optimus’ spent spike. Shuttering at the tight slide paired with the liquid feeling as the transfluids slid out of his valve, which it seemed that his valve was pretty wrecked from the look of his light wincing as he flopped down beside Optimus with a pleased sigh. “You ok?” Optimus asked carefully.

Megatron chuckled at this; it was a wonder of how selfless his mate was by asking him that. “Yes, better than ever actually. You are amazing my spark mate.” Megatron said turning on his side pulling Optimus to him, his flight engine purring happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pulled an all-nighter on this one ok, so tired.  
> X_X  
> I'm dead now to the world, call me only if the world is about to end.
> 
> But I will allow the option of comments being left below. :)
> 
> Ok, I'm going to sleep now.

**Author's Note:**

> They figured it out kinda, now to make up right?


End file.
